


Dating the Boss

by Obsessedshipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, I suck at tagging, M/M, Mates, Sheriff is awesome, cosaac, emissary stiles, no smut yet, people are alive that are dead, read this fic, scira - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedshipper/pseuds/Obsessedshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a job at Hale Co. Not knowing Derek is an owner, he helps him find clothes and along the way they fall in love. But Kate's return may ruin that all when Stiles is hit with an arrow. I suck at summaries. Read this fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters.

Stiles Stillinski was a normal college student. Well, that's what he told people. His best friend, Scott McCall was a werewolf, but hey those kinda things just happened sometimes. They had a small pack, Scott was alpha, Kira the kitsune and his mate, and of course Lydia, the banshee. Stiles was an emissary but no one could tell. The tattoos that went all over his body kept his magic locked inside of him, only being pulled out for a spell. He smelled like a normal boy to any supernatural creature unless he wanted it to seem otherwise. 

But as a normal college student, he had a job. It helped pay off his loans, his dad was already helping but Stiles didn't want him to take on the load all by himself so he did his best to help. He was hired by Hale Co. as a salesperson at their clothing store. Laura, one of the owners, had given him the job because she knew his father. Sheriff had been the one to talk to all of the alive Hales after the fire and she had kept in touch with him through the years. 

"Just try not to knock too many things over." Laura had begged him when she left Stiles to his own devices. He was perfectly able! In fact, he played lacrosse in high school. He was still tall, lanky, and uncoordinated even as a 21 year old junior in college. What he didn't know, was that Laura was in fact an alpha werewolf. It was probably best Stiles didn't know. Always wearing long sleeves plaid and jeans to hide his tattoos, Laura had no reason to suspect that he knew anything at all. 

"I'll be fine." Stiles had rolled his eyes and shooshed her out the door easily. He finished readying the store for the upcoming day and waited for his customers. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek Hale was often called Grumpy for a very obvious reason. He preferred to keep silent and watch others, only talking when his opinion was required. Except when it came to his two pain in the ass sisters who he worked and lived with. "Laura!" He called out as he got ready for the day, dressed in a pair of pajamas as he made coffee. 

"What's up, brotha?" Laura came downstairs, already dressed for work. She was the face of the company, Derek did the numbers and preferred to be silent, while Cora made the clothes they sold. 

"Did you hire someone for the new store?" He asked as he passed her a cup of coffee. Cora rarely was awake at this time, preferring to sleep in and work in her studio at night. 

"Thank you," She took the cup of coffee and sipped it. "Mm yes. Stiles started yesterday. He's a little clumsy but he's a hard worker and I promised his father to give him a job."

"His father?" Derek cocked an eyebrow, questioning my. 

"Sheriff Stilinski. Stiles is his son and a rather adept emissary if you believe what his father says. I figured he could handle any of the wolves that come in rather easily. He doesn't realize about us though." Laura explained, moving through the kitchen as she packed up her papers and put them in a briefcase. "McCall is his alpha and best friend so do try not to get on his bad side." Derek merely grunted in response. "Are you headed over there today?"

"Ripped my last leather jacket. I need to get a new one and maybe some gloves to fit in better." He shrugged. Although werewolves could not feel the cold, they did need to fit in with the human populace.

"Don't be surprised if you can't tell his base scent. He's quite good at hiding it." Laura commented as she finished her coffee. "See you later. Tell Stiles that I said hello!" She waved and left the apartment, a tornado of energy. Derek shook his head and hummed tunelessly as he went through his morning routine. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was day 2 of running the store when the bell rang. He had dealt with the first day fine, but he was not ready for the sight that greeted him. "Hi! Welcome to Hale Co. How can I help you?" Stiles turned to look up at the man, and his jaw dropped. Tall, dark, and handsome did not even begin to describe it. His green, piercing eyes watched Stiles, as if he knew so much, as if he was something other worldly. One of those perfect eyebrows was arched as Stiles realized, his mouth was still open and the man was talking to him. "I'm sorry. What was that, sir?" He asked after closing his mouth. 

"I need a new leather jacket and some shirts," Derek was quite uncomfortable with this young man. The moment he saw those honey colored eyes, he could feel his wolf pawing at the surface. He hadn't felt this out of control since he was a child. Stiles barely looked legal, dressed in jeans and plaid with an iron man tshirt underneath his plaid. Shifting under Stiles gaze, his scent hit him. Why was he smelling Stiles? Yes, he smelled like cheap shampoo and laundry detergent, but he also smelled like freshly made gingerbread cookie. He was an emissary. He had no scent. Unless Stiles was his...mate. All of these thoughts whirled through his head, eyes widening. 

"Sure!" Stiles grinned at him, his eyes twinkling as he did. Immediately, he walked over to the leather jackets that he had, looking at the man in jeans and a black Henley shirt. "Do you own anything other than black? Or are you emo like that? Nothing against it if you are, but I could totally see you in a green or a really deep purple. How much stuff do you need? Tell me when to stop." He talked a mile a minute, picking up a brown jacket in Derek's size. "See! This is just as intimidating as the black but it works with other colors. I know, it looks like I know nothing about fashion, but I promise you anything to do with superheroes are cool as shit! So I know a lot." Derek listened and nodded, carrying the brown jacket. He was still in shock over catching Stiles scent, but he liked the idea of the younger man picking out his clothes. 

"Do you always talk this much?" Derek interrupted when Stiles took a breath to keep talking. The emissary immediately blushed a dark red. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry. It just happens. I think it's from my ADHD but I sometimes forget that not everyone can keep up with me." Stiles bit his lip, looking away, and picked up a navy blue shirt, holding it up to Derek and adding it to the pile of other shirts. 

"I wasn't complaining. Just curious." Derek shrugged. He didn't want to make the kid feel bad, besides the talking was actually...kind of nice. It was a welcome change. And the wide grin he got in return, well damn if that didn't make the werewolf's lips turn up in the corners. His eyes almost flashed blue but he caught himself just in time. 

"Do you also need some jeans? Or shoes? Or underwear?" His blush that seemed to fade only came back once again. 

"I think I'm good for right now. I'll be back," Derek placed all of his clothes on the counter. Stiles went around to get behind the register, hitting a display case on accident. In a flash, Derek caught it before it could fall. 

"Shit! I'm so sorry." Stiles helped him right the display. "I'm so clumsy sometimes." Was Derek a werewolf? He didn't think a human could get there to catch it in time. Or something else? Stiles didn't know, but a part of him hoped that he was. Then at least he wouldn't have to worry about revealing himself as an emissary. "Thank you." He grinned and went behind the counter without knocking things over this time. 

"And these," Derek grabbed a pair of brown leather gloves from the almost knocked over case. 

"Motorcycle?" Stiles raised an eyebrow as he rang up clothes. "My best friend, Scott, he has a motorcycle and it is sweet man! My dad would kill me if I got one, but it would be so cool to ride it around town or going to class."

"Class?" Derek asked. For some reason, he wanted to prolong this conversation. He felt like he could listen to Stiles ramble for hours   
His eyes looked down at those long, spindly, delicate fingers that rung up his clothes. The werewolf could not help but wonder what they would feel like against his skin. 

"Oh yeah! I'm a junior in college at Berkeley. I'm there for an art and music scholarship. I was lucky enough to have my mother's talents. She passed away so my dad has been taking care of me, but he pulled a few strings and got me a job so I could help with gas money and stuff. He's the sheriff in Beacon Hills so this is a perfect place for me to be. I get to visit him and work in between my classes." Stiles grinned as he took a breath. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling again. You could always just tell me to hush." He commented, as he finished ringing up the last of the clothes. Derek's mind immediately leapt to how much he talked in bed. Fuck, he needed to get away from this kid before he did something stupid like ask him out. "It's two hundred forty seven dollars." 

Immediately, he handed over his credit card and signed the receipt. Stiles handed him over the bag. "Have a nice day!" He gave him a cheery grin and a wave. Derek looked like a deer in headlights, not used to such a happy demeanor. 

"I'll see you later, Stiles." He mumbled and waved back. The tips of the wolf's ears were slightly tinged pink as he grabbed the bags and left. Stiles watched him leave, immediately letting out a sigh of relief once he was gone. He didn't know who this man was, why he was here, or how he was so fucking attracted to him. Putting it down to not having gotten laid in awhile, he shook his head and tried to focus on cleaning up the store and not those sexy, bedroom eyes. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need to ask you something. And this stays between us!" Derek entered Cora's work space in mid afternoon, knowing she would just be getting ready to start at her studio in their apartment. 

"The last time you said that to me, you asked me not to tell mom about your relationship with Kate Argent." Cora grumbled, making Derek's fingers clench at the mention of her name. "Please tell me this is something to do with work. I'm kind of busy doing samples here!" She huffed and turned in her chair, looking at the other beta. "Go on. Spill."

"What was it like when you met Isaac?" Derek asked, referring to her mate that also lived with them. He was a photographer and tended to be away on business trips so he wasn't home as often as he would have liked. A shocked look appeared on Cora's face, not having any idea that the question was coming. 

"It was like..." She thought about it for a second. "Coming home. You know that we met at that coffee shop in college last year. I entered the place and my gaze was immediately on him, I could smell that sweet, cinnamon scent, and I just stared. My wolf was wanting to surface, to walk over there and rub myself all over him, claim him, scent him, make him mine. I didn't just want to have sex with him, I wanted to make love, sit and watch Netflix, stay up all night talking, cook together, do all the domestic shit that I never wanted before. But with Isaac, just from one look, it felt right. So I got my cup of coffee and sat down next to him. We talked for hours, until the coffee shop closed and he walked me home, kissing me good night. The rest, is history as they say." Cora had adapted a dreamy look to her eyes as she retold the story. Derek had heard part of it before, but he never really paid attention to the small details. And Stiles? He definitely felt like home. "Did you find your mate?" She raised an eyebrow curiously. 

"I, uh, I may have. I mean, I just met him for the first time today. And it was just...different. He's so dorky and chatty, my god, he never shuts up, but he's also really thoughtful and had a rough life. I just, I don't know." Derek let out a pained groan. 

"Don't know what, baby bro?" Laura came up the stairs, hair down after a long day of work, high heels in her hand. 

"He found his mate!" Cora beamed at her sister. 

"Cora! I told you to not say anything." Derek growled, his eyes flashing blue for a moment. 

"I didn't promise." She shrugged, devious as always. "You have got to ask him out."

"I can't just go and ask him out. I don't even know the first thing about him." Derek lied, hoping his sister didn't hear the skip in his heart. But of course, the alpha did. 

"Wait a minute." Laura tilted her head. "You didn't have any meetings today. You said you were going shopping, where my new hire is. Oh my god, is it Stiles?!" She squealed. 

"No," Derek growled but he knew that his heart skipped again. He got up and stomped out of the room, his sisters laughing and making evil plans to make his life worse somehow. And if he wore one of the shirts Stiles had picked out, just because he had his scent again, well no one else had to know it as he drifted off to sleep. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed before Derek entered the store again, his sisters had torn up his jeans, insistent that he got new ones from Stiles. And if he was honest, he would be happy to see the magical man again, he just wished he didn't always feel so out of control when he did. It was an hour or so away from closing, so he hoped the store would be empty as he opened the door. Luck, so it seemed, was on his side again. 

"Hello! Welcome to Hale Co. How can I help you?" The familiar greeted floated from the back room as Stiles made his way to the front. "Oh it's you! Hey there! What can I getcha today?"

"Jeans." Derek answered, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Giving Stiles his measurements, he followed him through the store towards the jeans section. 

"I know you are partial to black, but I think a dark blue jean or even a light blue jean. Do light colors scare you? Or do you just like being all mysterious? Or what? Cause while I love black because it doesn't make me look fat, it is not my whole wardrobe as it seems to be yours," Stiles teased as he grabbed some jeans, bending down to get them. Derek totally didn't check out his ass. Okay, maybe a little. 

"I'll try them." Derek nodded and took the pair of light jeans from Stiles outstretched hand. "But I expect you to tell me if they look terrible."

"Like anything could look terrible on you! Have you seen your ass?!" It spilled out of Stiles mouth before he could stop himself, blushing brightly. "I mean...not that I was checking you out....but you are very attractive! I'm just...well I'm working and I need to know what works on you...fuck! Okay, I give up. You're sexy as shit." Stiles stumbled over his words a little but spit it out as Derek got changed. 

"Thank you." Derek said from the dressing room as he pulled on his new jeans. Walking out, he was still blushing lightly. He wanted to tackle Stiles, scent him and make it known that he was only Derek's! Mine! His wolf howled. Stepping out, he turned in a slow circle. "Yes or no?" Stiles made a distressed sound in the back of his throat. Or maybe it was arousal based on the sudden upping of his scent. 

"Yes. Very much yes." Stiles nodded jerkily, cheeks still reddened. "They will work very well with the other shirts too. How many pairs do you need?"

"Five?" Derek asked, uncertain how many pairs were ripped to shreds. 

"Are you asking or telling me?" Stiles laughed, and God was it a magical sound! It was like angels were singing, or the world was at peace. It was just perfection. His head fell backwards, the long column of his pale, white throat showing. Derek wanted to bite there, Mark it completely as his. The werewolf realized he was staring at the emissary and turned back around, getting changed into his normal clothes. 

Stiles had picked out four other pairs of jeans as to buy with the pair he had tried on. Checking the time, he grinned. "You came in just in time. I have to lock up in a few minutes."

"Need a walk to your car? It's kind of dark out." Derek offered as he signed the almost two hundred dollar receipt. 

"You don't have to. I'll be okay." Stiles smiled softly. 

"I insist. Come on. It will make me feel better to know you're okay." Derek didn't know why he was even insisting. He had never done that with anyone, even Kate. 

"Okay." Stiles grinned wide and nodded. And that's why he did it. To see that stupid grin on the emissary' face. Fuck, he was falling for him and they had only met twice! "Just give me a minute to lock up." He moved around the store, humming a random song. Derek watched him, not even being creepy because he was waiting for Stiles. Taking the time, he took in all the moles he could see, loving the way they speckled his body. Stiles seemed to constantly have a blush on his face due to Derek's attention. "I'm ready." He appeared in front of him after grabbing his backpack from the back. 

"Let's go." Derek smiled softly and switched his bags to his left hand, opening the door for Stiles to walk out of. 

"Thank you." He grinned and Derek nodded as he waited for Stiles to finish locking the store. They walked side by side, fingers brushing against each other. It took all Derek had not to tangle their fingers together. "So why do you keep needing new clothes?"

"My sisters thought it would be fun to rip them apart." Derek answered truthfully as they walked. 

"Ouch man! I'm an only child, though. I mean, Scott is like my brother. He's awesome but he never did shit like that to me. If anything, we would get into trouble together." Stiles laughed softly, remembering all of the time that they had spent getting drunk before he became a werewolf. Leaning against his jeep, he looked up at Derek. "Thanks for walking me to my girl. You really didn't have to do that." He smiled. 

"I know I didn't. I wanted to." Derek's lips turned up at the corner in a soft smile. "Have a good night, Stiles."

"You too...." Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

"Derek." He supplied his name with a grin. 

"Derek," Stiles repeated, almost like he was testing out the name and nodding when he decided it fit the older man. Smiling, he turned and went to walk away. "Wait!" He called out and stepped close by him. Derek could feel the heat radiating off the human, barely able to hold back his wolf. "I'm sorry if I'm reading this wrong. But I have to do this." Stiles reached up and wrapped fingers in his hair, tugging him down to lightly brush his lips against Derek's. The werewolf was in shock. Stiles wanted him! For some weird reason. But he actually liked Derek. He remained unresponsive to the kiss as these thoughts bombarded him. "Oh my god! I've been reading this all wrong haven't I? You're probably not even gay. I mean, why would you be? I'm sure you have women throwing themselves at you. I'm so sorry. I should not have-" Stiles was suddenly cut off mid sentence. 

Derek crowded him up against his Jeep, hand coming up to cup his cheek gently, lips once more on his. His tongue softly licked at Stiles, who sighed and opened his lips to the kiss, letting his tongue dance with the wolf's. Derek bit down softly on his lower lip, making the emissary moan. They pulled away, breathing a little hard as they did. 

"Wow." Stiles said softly as his dilated eyes looked at Derek's blue ones. So he was a werewolf, and one who had killed an innocent. It made Stiles eyes widen but soon, he felt a piercing pain in his side. Looking down, he saw an arrow and leaned against Derek. Somehow, someone had gotten around them and started shooting. Caught up in the moment, neither of them had noticed. "Derek." He mumbled as his hands clung to his shirt. Derek started to panic, picking up Stiles and placing him in the Jeep. 

"Fuck!" Derek cursed as he looked around. 

"Go see who it is. I'll take care of this." Stiles muttered and gripped the shaft of the arrow, pulling it out of his body. Normally, he would not recommend this but he was an emissary. His body began to repair itself from the inside out. It wasn't as quick as a wolf but it would definitely keep him from dying. Derek didn't leave, instead he got into the truck. 

"I know who it is. I'm going to take you to my home so you can rest." Derek promised as he began to drive. 

"I'm going to go into a sleep for awhile to fix myself. Don't freak out if I'm asleep for a day or two. Call Scott." His words became more and more slurred as his eyes slipped close. Derek could hear the creak of the steering wheel bending to his grip as he drove quickly to his home. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"LAURA!" Derek called as he entered the apartment, Stiles in his arms. The blood had stopped flowing from the wound but it was still open. He laid his mate out on the couch as the alpha wolf came down the stairs, eyes red with anger. 

"Kate," she growled before shaking her head and bringing her wolf back, her eyes brown once again. "I'll call his alpha." Derek nodded as she dialed Scott's number, tangling his fingers with Stiles now that he could. His other hand brushed through the short hair, murmuring softly. 

"You're okay, sweetheart. I got you." His thumb stroked soft circles on his hand, mumbling sweet words until the other alpha bounded into the apartment. Scott immediately knelt next to his best friend. 

"What did you do?" He hissed, pushing up the emissary's shirt to get a better look at the wound. Derek began to take the pain away as did Scott, helping Stiles in the healing process. 

"You know what Kate Argent did to us." Laura said from her spot, standing at where Stiles head was. "She burned down our house and killed most of our family. Derek and Stiles were having a moment, and she shot his mate."

"Mate?!" Scott's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "So you would be TDH? Tall, dark and handsome? The man I've been hearing about for the past week? God, Stiles, why couldn't you find someone easier?" He asked his unconscious friend. 

"Hey! I care about him. He's, wonderful, and I want him to be okay. You know it will be easier for him to heal if I'm close by. We had just had our first kiss," Derek closed his eyes momentarily. "I shouldn't have been so distracted. I should have realized that she was there." 

Heaving a sigh, Scott put a hand on his shoulder. "No. Don't blame yourself, Derek. It's not your fault she's a horrible person. He usually sleeps for about a day, but it may be less now that he has you. Stiles sleep walks every six to eight hours, that's when he will use the bathroom and you have to make sure he eats and drinks."

"You're going to leave him here?" Derek's eyes widened at the show of trust from the young alpha. 

"You're his mate. You won't hurt him. Plus, me and my pack members will be stopping by periodically to check on him. But if I can trust you to have my back in a battle, I can certainly trust you to take care of my emissary." Scott gave a soft smile and nodded, bending over to kiss Stiles forehead. The two had a close bond, one greater than pack, only rivaled by a mates bond. They had known each other for so long, they were apart of one another. Stiles had always been his number one until his mate came along. But Kira accepted Stiles into their life wholeheartedly, understanding the deep bond they held. "Alpha Hale. It looks like we will be joined together as a pack soon."

"Yes it does," Laura smiled and extended her hand to the man. "We will have to begin discussions soon. But for now, I don't believe Stiles realizes Derek is his mate and I don't want him to feel compelled anymore than he already has." Scott nodded in agreement. "We will let the relationship flow, but I will keep you updated."

"Thank you, Laura." Scott shook her hand, and gave her a wide grin. "I'll be back after my shift. My mate or Lydia will stop by, I'm sure."

"They are welcome to our home anytime, as are you." Laura showed him out the door, and soon the alpha werewolf left them. Derek remained at Stiles side during the exchange. "Take him to your bed and stay close to him. I'll bring you up some food and drinks so you won't have to go downstairs when he sleep walks."

"Thanks Laura," Derek murmured, picking up his mate bridal style, carrying him gently. Laura's hand brushed through his hair, a soothing motion for the beta. He took Stiles up to his room, decorated in dark greens and Browns. There was a large bed in the center that he laid Stiles down on, stripping off his shirt and jeans before putting a pair of sweatpants on his sleeping form. Derek tried his best to keep his eyes from wandering as he did the task. Soon, he was also changed into sweats and wrapped an arm around Stiles, pulling him close. In the background, he could hear Laura enter the room and place food and drink on the bedside table for later. Honestly, he was too focused on inhaling Stiles fresh scent to pay attention, letting himself get lost in the fragrant as he drifted to sleep. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek awoke to Stiles struggling in his arms. Letting go of his mate, he watched Stiles get up and listened to him going to the bathroom. This was obviously the sleepwalking that Scott had mentioned. "Drink." Stiles said as he got back in bed. 

It was easy to tell that Stiles was not his normal self. He was not bubbling with his usual energy or talking as much, his hands weren't moving like crazy, he was just there. Derek handed him a glass of water which he drank slowly, then giving him the sandwich on the plate. "Eat this, love." He said softly, and the younger man nodded agreeably, taking bites with a complacent smile on his face. It was a little creepy for Derek to watch. He wanted Stiles. His Stiles. 

Soon enough, Stiles finished his food and drink, Derek taking the leftovers and tossing them in the trash. Stiles was completely acting on instinct at this point anyway, his subconscious merely made sure that he was safe. And those instincts? They told him that Derek was safe and Derek was his. Stiles crawled into the now free lap, burying his head in Derek's neck. The werewolf laid back down, Stiles sprawled out on top of him as he held the emissary, both of them drifting off to sleep once more. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The next time Derek woke up, Dawn was peaking through the bottom of his curtains. His fingers slowly stroked Stiles short hair, eyes freely roaming on the mole dotted, beautiful face that he loved. Staring for an unknown amount of time, suddenly Stiles let out a noise, making Derek's fingers stop moving for a moment. Yawning, his eyes cracked open slowly, hand coming up to wipe away sleep. "Derek?" He asked, looking slightly confused. 

"How are you feeling, Stiles?" He said softly, fingers still massaging his head. The magical human leaned softly into the touch, smiling. 

"Pretty good." Stiles said honestly. "Who shot at us?"

"That would have been my ex. You know Laura Hale right?" At his nod, Derek continued. "I'm her brother. She is my alpha, me, my sister, and her mate are her betas. I'm sure your father has told you about the Hale fire." He could see a look of understanding suddenly come upon Stiles face as the pieces all came together. 

"So Kate Argent was the one who shot me," he came to the conclusion after a moment. "Why?"

"She wants to hurt me. And it is pretty obvious that I care a lot about you." Derek bit his lip and looked at Stiles who was blushing. "I'm sorry that this happened. I would understand if you wanted to leave and stay with Scott while we take her down."

"Oh fuck no!" Stiles shook his head. "I can help. I want to help. Where is Scott anyway?"

"He or the pack have been coming by every two hours or so." Derek smiled softly. "Do you want to eat? You could take a shower if you want to."

"Yeah that sounds good." Stiles agreed and leaned in, kissing Derek's lips chastely, just a small, shy peck on the lips. "Thank you. For taking care of me."

"Anytime." He watched Stiles get up and enter the bathroom. Derek placed a pair of his sweats outside the door for Stiles to dress in or his own clothes. Whichever he wanted, although a part of him wanted him to wear the wolf's clothes and smell like him. 

Derek stepped out to where Cora and Laura were chatting. "You guys are up early," he walked into the kitchen and started to make some French toast and bacon for them. 

"Isaac is coming home! We have to go get him from the airport." Cora grinned, more bubbly than normal. He had to say that he loved what her mate did to her, making her so happy. 

"It'll be good to have him here. I've been missing his annoying voice," Derek teased, winking at his sister as he moved around the kitchen. 

"Well, I've been missing his cock!" Cora shot back, making Derek sputter and flush brightly. Of course, that was the moment that Stiles appeared in the doorway, dressed in Derek's clothes once more. They were about the same size, but Stiles was lean whereas Derek was more muscular. His clothes hung off of the boy's frame, loosely and riding low on his hips. 

"Der, you're staring," Laura chimed in helpfully, making Stiles blush. 

"Hello Alpha Hale. Cora." He nodded at both of them. 

"Oh call me Laura. No need for formalities anymore. You're practically family," she grinned and winked at Stiles. "Anyway! We have to go to get Isaac. Feel free to use the apartment. We won't be back until later." She smirked as she and Cora left, leaving Stiles and Derek staring awkwardly at each other. 

"Sorry about her. She tends to be a little..." He trailed off. 

"Alpha?" Stiles laughed, breaking the tension as he moved through the apartment, like he belonged there. He sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar. "What are you making?"

"French toast and bacon. Unless you would like something else?" Derek froze his movements of putting food on their plates. 

"Oh god no dude! It sounds like heaven. I can't remember the last time someone else cooked for me." He said honestly, grinning when Derek handed him his plate and sat down next to him. 

"Don't call me dude," Derek smiled softly as he took a bite of bacon. 

"How about baby? Sugar lips? Der Bear?" Stiles wiggles his eyebrows playfully as he began to eat, munching happily. 

"Der Bear? I'm a wolf, not a bear," he gave an exasperated sigh that he intentionally made dramatic. "Must I teach you the difference?" Stiles grinned wide in response. 

"Do I get a reward? And punishments?" He asked, a devious twinkle in his eyes. Derek couldn't help the small grunt that escaped him, loving how open and sexual his dear mate was. 

"Of course, sweetheart," Derek dropped his utensils and turned towards Stiles, capturing his chin with his finger, kissing him softly. 

"So are we really doing this? Dating? Like boyfriends?" Stiles mumbled against his lips, tongue peeking out to wet his lips. 

"I would like to. If you will be my boyfriend." He nodded and soon so did Stiles. Derek pulled him into his lap, kissing him deeper now. Teeth bit down on Stiles lip, making the younger man moan. 

"Fuck, Der," his hands came up to wrap in the werewolf's hair and press closer. He grounded his hips down into Derek's lap, sucking on his tongue as Stiles squirmed, restless as always. Distracted, they didn't hear the car pull up to the house. 

Whimpering softly, Stiles kept grinding against Derek, hands moving down to slide under his shirt, rucking it up his abdomen as his fingers stroked the skin. The door to the front door opened, making Scott groan and throw a hand up in front of his face at the sight. 

"God, guys! Lock the door if you're getting it on in the middle of the kitchen." Derek and Stiles broke apart, panting softly as they looked at him, both blushing. 

"Sorry!" Stiles grinned, not looking sorry at all. Derek's smirk spoke for itself.

"I'll let you guys talk. I need a shower. Then we can all discuss what we are going to do." He pecked Stiles lips before putting the emissary back in his own seat. Derek got up and went into his bedroom, hopping in the cold shower as the other two began to talk. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm glad to see you're feeling well enough to hop on his dick," Scott commented once Derek was out of sight and the shower turned on, muffling their conversation for the werewolf. 

"Have you seen him? I would do that half conscious. In fact, I may have tried to," Stiles grinned and walked over to his alpha, hugging him tight. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Scott said softly, burrowing his head in Stiles hair. It was a werewolf move to mark his scent. He didn't want to get rid of Derek's, he merely added his on top of the others. "We went back to the parking lot. We found something Kate left." He picked up a backpack that Stiles hadn't noticed till now. 

Scott held out a piece of a coat that she probably wore and had torn accidentally. Rubbing his fingers over the material, Stiles hummed, magic starting to thrum through his fingertips. "I can do a tracking spell, easily."

"I'll keep Derek back while you go into your trance," Scott nodded. Stiles went around the kitchen, grabbing a clean knife. Sitting down, he sat Indian style, the piece of fabric in front of him. Closing his eyes, he murmured words in a language, long lost to modern day humans, slicing a cut down his hand, letting it bleed on the fabric. His eyes rolled back in his head as his vision began. 

Vision:

Stiles could see the woman he assumed to be Kate. The edges of his sight was a little blurred like usual, everything else looking just a little too sharp. She was arguing with an older man, snapping at each other. "Well what did you expect me to do?! I needed to get rid of his mate!"

"His mate is a strong emissary! Do you have any idea what you've done?" He slammed his hand down on the table between them. "Now we have two packs to deal with!"

"I'll take care of it," Kate spat out. "I'll figure something out."

"No. I don't trust you not to fuck this up again. I am leading this," he growled and shook his head. "We can bait out the emissary. His father is weak and we can kidnap him. He will come and we can take them both out."

"Fine, Father," Kate rolled her eyes and nodded. The conversation stopped and Stiles recognized where they were - the abandoned train depot right in Beacon Hills. 

-Trance ended-

"What happened?" Derek eyes widened as he took in Stiles hands leaking blood. He had finished getting dressed and stepped out into the living room, Scott holding him back. 

"It's a tracking spell. Just give him a moment." He explained and kept Derek from getting to his mate. 

In a few moments, Stiles came back to himself with a shiver, Derek moving forward and wrapping arms around him. The emissary's hand had already begun to stop bleeding. 

"Hey, Sourwolf," Stiles murmured, rubbing his face as he came back to reality. 

"Sourwolf?" Derek huffed, pretending to be exasperated. He was really just happy that Stiles was back with him. Suddenly, the magical man's head jerked up to Scott. 

"They're going after my dad but they are currently at the abandoned train depot. Go get him and bring him back here. We can attack them later tonight and bring them the fuck down." Scott nodded at Stiles order, nodding at them and heading out the door. Once he left, Derek kissed Stiles head. 

"Do you normally boss around an alpha like that?" He asked, curiously. 

"Yes. He may be my alpha, but he is my best friend, first and foremost. We have a partnership, we are equals. He does not command what I do," Stiles smiled and tucked his head under Derek's chin. "No one does. Well, outside of sexy times." He said playfully, grinning wickedly as ever. 

Chuckling, Derek grinned back. "So is your dad going to threaten to kill me?"

"Only if he likes you. The really bad ones just disappear," Stiles shrugged, innocently. "But he will definitely like you. Anyway! We should get ready for this fight. I have some stuff at my apartment if you will drive me there?"

"Of course," Derek nodded, looking a little pale from the idea of the Sheriff making him disappear. Never let it be said that a werewolf was afraid of nothing! Standing up, they headed out the door to Stiles apartment. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

By the time they had returned with their supplies, Scott had also brought the sheriff to his apartment. "Son," he grinned and stood up, embracing him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine dad. No worries," Stiles grinned and rolled his eyes affectionately. "Now dad, this is my boyfriend, Derek Hale." He took his mate's hand and brought him next to him. 

The sheriff squinted his eyes as he looked the young man over. He had changed quite a bit since the last time he had seen him after the fire. Of course, Laura sent him pictures, but it wasn't the same. Honestly, he wanted to hate anyone who was dating his son. No one was good enough for his Stiles. But he could see how Derek was protective of Stiles, eyes ever watchful, Hand squeezing Stiles' reassuringly as he gave a soft smile. 

"It's an honor to meet you sheriff," Derek held out his hand. 

"It's a pleasure. You can call me John," The sheriff said and smiled back, shaking his hand. This young man would be good for his son. He knew it. Stiles gave a soft gasp, no boyfriend had ever been allowed to call his father by his first name. 

"Thank you, sir," Derek nodded, dropping his hand after they shook. 

"Kira and Lydia are on their way. Let's start preparing," Scott said. Laura and Cora wouldn't be home so they were on their own. They should be able to handle it. At least, that was the hope. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Kira and Lydia arrived, they all came up with a plan. Scott would fake chase Lydia who would be screaming, begging for someone to save her from the big, bad werewolf. The Argents should come out and try to help and attack the alpha. Stiles would hide out in the trees and start to shoot magic as the other feared Kate apart. Sounds simple right? But why was nothing simple when it came to them?

It started out great! Like it always did. Lydia was screaming her head off, thank god for that banshee yell! But then everything went downhill. Apparently, Gerard was gone. He didn't run out of the train depot at least. Stiles would have to look into that more. But Kate was there- that dumb fucking bitch. 

She whirled towards them and grabbed onto Lydia's ankle, twisting it painfully as the banshee shouted out. Scott growled and went to leap but she merely twisted it again, making her yell once more. The wolf wasn't sure if he could jump to Kate fast enough so he and the others paused for a moment. 

It gave Stiles enough time to mutter a few words, sending a fireball to Kate's grip. Lydia was pack, so it wouldn't hurt her unless he wanted it to. The hunter immediately screamed and Lydia limped away, back to the tree where Stiles was. He jumped down from the tree as the wolves began to descend on the woman. 

"Stop." Stiles commanded and the wolves did. They all obeyed Stiles- beta, alpha, human, it didn't matter. Stiles had authority that could not be measured. Stepping close, he tilted Kate's head to look up at him. "Where is your father?"

"Like I would tell you." She spat in his face. Stiles wiped it away, glaring at her. 

"Well it's obvious he doesn't give a flying rats ass about you if he left you to us. You have threatened my pack and my mate. And for that, I will kill you." Stiles said calmly. Reaching down, he grabbed the two knives he had in each of his boots. "Last words?"

"Derek thinks of me when he fucks you," Kate smirked. Stiles merely tilted his head, not put off at all as he put his hand down, rubbing the back of Derek's neck. 

"Derek is my mate. Not yours, you slutty, twisted, psychopathic, bitch." Stiles gave a cheerful grin and raised his knives, severing her head from her body. The head dropped to the floor with a sickening sound. Slowly, the weres all changed back to human form, Derek wrapping arms around Stiles waist. 

"You know I don't-" he started but Stiles but a hand over his mouth. 

"I know." He smiled and kissed Derek's lips. "Why don't you burn the body while I go help Scott tend to Lydia?" At the beta's nod, he went to the other human member, making her a cast out of some sticks from the woods until they got her to the hospital. Her ankle was almost definitely broken. Scott and Kira agreed to take her as Derek and Stiles searched through the abandoned place. Derek finished burning the body as they began. 

All they found was garbage so far. Until Stiles caught sight of a note sticking out from a pile. It was obviously written recently and meant for him. 

I'll be back

-Gerard Argent

Was written in a barely discernible scrawl. "We will track him down and kill him," Derek promised and kissed his head, holding him close. "For now, let's just go home and relax."

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds good," Stiles sighed and stuffed the paper in his pocket. They got into his Camaro and headed home. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"At least Gerard is on the run for now," John patted his son's shoulder after he retold the night's events. Lydia's ankle was indeed broken so she was staying with Scott and Kira for now. Laura, Cora, and Isaac had also come home. The Hale alpha was angry that they didn't call her, but she also understood. 

"You did good today," Laura ran her fingers through Stiles hair. "You protected our pack." Derek smiled at his sister and pulled Stiles close, kissing his head. 

"Let's go lay down, love. I know you're tired." Derek said softly, taking his hand in his. Stiles nodded agreeably and let Derek lead him into his bedroom. They both stripped down to just their boxers before crawling into bed, wrapping arms around the other. 

"You called me your mate today," Derek whispered softly, looking into his love's honey colored eyes. 

"It felt right," Stiles smiled softly and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I am your mate, right?"

"Yes." Derek answered. 

"Mm good. I love you." Stiles murmured and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into sleep. 

"I love you too, sweetheart." Derek closed his eyes. He stayed awake for awhile, listening to his mate's heartbeat, thinking about how lucky he was to have Stiles. Eventually, he joined his love in peaceful dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment of what you would like to see next. Scott and Kira's story? Cora and Isaac? Sterek smut scene? Laura and Lydia? Something with the sheriff? Whatever your ships are, comment me and I will try to make your prompt come true! Thank you all. I hope you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
